


Cakes and companions

by Pearlislove



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Cake, Fluff, Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 01:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13603143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlislove/pseuds/Pearlislove
Summary: Vicki, Steven and Alien cake.





	Cakes and companions

**Author's Note:**

> Sciencefictionrenegade on Tumblr asked for Steven and Vicki getting Cake from alines - only its not caie, its bread!
> 
> There are 2 Classic Who references in here not related to Steven & Vicki. Kudos to anyone who find them.

"Come on Steven,  five minutes? Surely they'll be back in five minutes!" Vicki pleaded, putting her hole baby girl charm to try and persuade Steven.   
  
"Do-You-want-cake?" The strained mechanical voice of the female robot interrupted them once more, and Vicki looked at Steven with begging eyes.   
  
"The Doctor is waiting for us at the TARDIS, Vicki." Steven insisted, trying hard not to break from the emotional onslaught. "If you really want it, I'm sure you can get cake from the TARDIS food machine."    
  
"No machine in the known Universe can produce cake like the ones the ones my fellow men and women make here at Delta-five." The gray-coloured man beside the robot said softly, and Vicki's eyes grew wider.   
  
"You hear? It won't be as good in the TARDIS! Pleeeeease Steven, can't we get cake? We can bring some back to The Doctor!" Vicki pouted, bringing forth her expert puppy dog expression that had even kept her out of prison that one time.   
  
Sighing Steve finally shrugged his shoulders in defeat. "I guess so, Vicki."   
  
"Yay! We are getting cake!" Excited, Vicki threw herself around Steven's neck and hugged him. "You're the best!" Face resting on Vicki's shoulder, Steven couldn't help but smile too. It was such a little thing, letting the planets inhabitants get them a few slices of cake, but for the still young and impressionable Vicki, it made all the difference.   
  
"We-will-get-cake" Bowing, both the robot and the Zarb turned around and left, leaving Vicki and Steven to wait on their own.   
  
After a few moments of silence, Vicki spoke. "Can the TARDIS  really make cake, Steven? I thought it only did food packages, and it doesn't count even if it taste like cake!"   
  
Steven thought of it, pretending to be deep in thought as he constructed a good reply. "And how would you know? Have you ever eaten cake before, Vicki?" Steven asked, looking down at his little sister if sorts. He had only had cake once in his whole life, at his sister Stephanie's wedding. It had been rich and luxurious, the kind of food that made your mouth water just thinking about it, and though he would not admit it he was starting to feel excited too.   
  
"Of course I have eaten Cake before!" Vicki protested, huffing angrily as she sat down on the ground. Though no more than a few minutes could have oast, it felt as though their hosts were taking forever to get back. "At my parents funerals we had cake. Funeral cake. It was really good." She turned towards Steven, watching him sceptically. "Do you think this will taste like funeral cake?"   
  
Steven shrugged. "Never had any. Only time I ever had cake was at my sisters wedding. She married a very rich guy, so he could afford it. But hopefully it'll be good enough to be worth The Doctor getting cross with us for not returning to the ship." Not seeing any point in standing, Steven sat down next to Vicki, pulling her in for a little hug. She giggled, obviously picturing the look on The Doctor’s face when they returned with the cake. It had steven smiling, too.   
  
"Miss, Mister, we have returned with your cake." From seemingly out of nowhere, Zarbi and the robot - a big thing made out of part candy and part metal, returned. They were caring big baskets in their hands, and Steven supposed that was where the cake was.   
  
Seeing them return with the baskets, Vicki immediately got off the floor, rushing over to their host and the robot. "Cake!" She exclaimed, pulling at Stevens arm and forcing him along with her as she ran over to their hostesses. "Is that our cakes?" Vicki asked, trying to look into the baskets only to have them pulled away from under her nose.   
  
"Have no one taught you proper manners, little child?" Zarb asked, glaring at Vicki as he held his basket well out of reach from her. "You shall ask for cake politely!"   
  
"We apologise, Zarb, but cake is something very rare where we are from and...Vicki, is simply a tad excited about the prospect of tasting your famous recipe." Steven quickly hurried to explain squeezing Vicki's shoulder in an attempt to keep  her calm as he spoke to Zarb.   
  
"Very well." Zarb agreed, giving Vicki one last glance before gesturing yo the robot. "Kandy man, give our visitors some cake."   
  
With water mouths and great expectations, Vicki and Steven watched the Robot handed the it’s basket, allowing them to hold it as he pulled away the piece of fabric on top to reveal the content.

 

Breadsticks. Collected in the basket was hundreds of miniature breadsticks. One look into Zarbs basket provided that it held the same contents, and Steven wasn’t sure whether to laugh or cry. 

 

Vicki, though, obviously kbew which one she preferred. Her dreams of luxurious cake smashed to bits, she promptly began to cry. Within minutes, she was full on sobbing, with big crocodile tears flooding down her cheeks and whimpering as though it would change the facts and bring her real cake. “That is not  _ real  _ cake!” She exclaimed in between sobs, glaring angrily at Zarb and The Kandy Man Robot.

 

“ _ These _ are the beautifulest cakes on all of Delta-five, you ungrateful little girl!” Zarb protested.

 

“It’s disgusting breadsticks!” Vicki countered, tears still streaming down her cheeks.

 

“How dare you speak about our cakes like that!” Without warning, Zarb lost it. Piling his basket onto the robot, Zarb began to chase Vicki, who ran away as fast as she could muster, quickly leaving Zarb behind.

 

“See you at the TARDIS!” Vicki screamed, even going as far as to wave her  hand at Steven before she disappeared around a corner, Zarb still hot at her heels.

 

Meanwhile, Steven simply stood frozen in place, wondering how the hell they had gone from wanting cake to being chased by a native over two baskets full of breadsticks.

 

Nonetheless, Steven piled the baskets of breadsticks in his arms before merrily walking off towards the TARDIS.

  
Breadsticks  _ were  _ good, even if they weren’t cakes. 


End file.
